Lost
by Summer Jonium
Summary: Germany has a great day and has gotten tons of work done. He has no worries. Or does he? Where the heck is Italy? Read and Review. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer: Just heads up, this is going to be real short because the next chapter is going to be longer. A LOT longer. As I am writing this, I am in Las Vegas with no internet so yesh. But when I post this it will be past then.**

…

**Am I forgetting something? OH YEAH! I do not own Hetalia and sadly never will. Also, this is yoai, so if ya don't like, DON'T READ. ^^ Enjoy (this really short) chapter!**

* * *

Germany smiled. It had been a quiet day and he managed to get quite a lot of work done. It was amazing how much he could get done without Italy around. He was always interrupting the German man, annoying him out of his wits and never letting him get him work done!

Germany sighed in annoyance. What was he going to do with him?

Thats when he realized something awful.

Where was Italy?

* * *

**Summer: -wipes mock tear- Wasn't that just beautiful? The next chapter will be up soon. By the way, this was purposely short. Please review! Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer: As promised I will make the second chapter longer. MY INTERNET IS BACK! XD I FEEL SO HAPPY!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! ENJOY~!**

* * *

Germany sighed and put his face in his hands letting the silence engulf him. He wasn't use to this silence and probably never will be.

"_Where was Italy?"_

"_And why did he go?"_

"_Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Was I too harsh?"_

Questions like this filled his mind every night that Italy had gone. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't find him any where.

Germany thought back to a week before hand. Maybe he had missed something?

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_**Germany was laying back enjoying the nefound silence in his life when he realized something terribly wrong.**_

_**Where was Italy?**_

_**He searched every room. His own room, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom. He even looked inside the storage room where he had hid all the pasta! He couldn't find Italy anywhere there, so he went to Italy's home, hoping that he had stayed the night there.**_

_**He knocked feverishly worrying over his pasta loving friend. Or was he JUST a friend? Germany smacked his head telling himself that now was not the time.**_

_**Romano opened the door, his face obviously pissed.**_

"_**What-a do want-a, you patota bastard?"**_

_**Germany rolled his eyes and looked at Romano. "Is Italy here?"**_

"_**Why the hell would h-"**_

_**Germany sped off back home not even letting Romano finish his sentence. **_

_**He rushed back in to his home picked up the phone and began calling every person he knew to try and find Italy. But no one, and I mean NO ONE, knew were the Italian boy had went.**_

_**Germany spent the rest of his nights and the following. Repeating the same process every night.**_

_**Visiting Romano, running back home and calling everyone, and he began to visit other countries homes as well!**_

_**But he could not find Italy. Not any where at all.**_

_**Where was Italy?**_

_**Lost?**_

_**He couldn't be.**_

_**Where was he then?**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

_****_Germany sighed and got ready for his nightly outing.

As he walked out in to the warm summer air he wondered to himself exactly WHY was he trying so hard to find his friend? Was it because it was weird without him annoying him every second of the day?

Germany nodded to himself as he walked down the streets checking around and listening for some Italian voice.

But WHY did it bother him so much? He thought about how Italy said I love you a lot... Did he mean it in a friendly way? Or was it... Or was it something more?

If it was something more... Did... Did Germany love him back?

The blonde man shook his head dismissing the thoughts.

_I vwill vwait to talk to bruther about this... _he thought shivering at the mention of the albino. _I though I hate to admit it, he knows best about these things... Or at least more than me and I'd rather not go to France._

He growled when he remembered when France had offered to talk about these things with him. It ended with France getting a bloody nose due to Germany's very angry, but flustered punch.

_Plus, _he rounded the corner to his brother's home. _This is vwhat family is for... right?_

* * *

**Summer: Okay I know this chapter was short too but at least it was longer than the last one. XD You'll never guess where Italy is, and probably won't find out for a while. By the way, there is going to be a lot of flashbacks through out this story. Just warning you~ This chapter was actually suppose to end at the flashback, but once I got this in Doc Manager, I edited it so it would be longer.**

**Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

Italy pouted as his stomach growled and wondered once more where Germany was. He had told him to meet him at this _specific_ location days ago, and he still wasn't here! That just wasn't like Germany at all!

"_Maybe he didn't get my letter..." _Italy thought as he sat on the bench again. He had been coming to this bench every day and waited for his best friend from dawn till dusk, and would go to Germany's home every day and check if he was there but never was. And as the days went on, the nothern italian got more and more worried. One day he swore he saw him talking to someone but when Italy looked again there was no sign of the blonde german.

"Ve... I hope he's alright..."

_~With Germany~_

He pounded on his brother's door already flustered. The albino came out a bit annoyed and looked like he needed some sleep badly. "Vwhat do you vwant vwith ze awesome me, little bro?" Germany face flushed as he began to mutter out incoherent words which surprised the prussian greatly. With all previous negative feelings gone, Prussia smirked and laughed his weird laugh making the his brother even more flustered than before. "I should get Spain and France to see this! I mean seriously, vwhen am I ever going to vwitness this again?"

Germany glared at his elder as his continued to laugh. "Fine then. I guess I'll just go to someone else about my love life." Prussia stopped laughing when he heard this and immediately started apologizing not wanting to miss out on this. Prussia literally dragged the poor guy the poor guy in to the room pushing him down on a couch, and then jumping on it right beside him.

"So my little bro, vwhat's vworng?" Germany sucked up all his courage and told his brother about Italy going missing and how he didn't know whether or not he loved him. Prussia gave his brother a confused look, "You mean the two of you aren't already together?"

"VWHAT?!" Germany face was down right priceless when he heard this new piece of information.

**Summer: I know short lame chapter, but I thought it gave a little comic relief you know? Sorry for not updating sooner. Been busy... Uhh review maybe?**


End file.
